Hey you! You could be in one of my stories!
by xOKissTheRain
Summary: The results are here! Take a look and submit your Oc, summary inside.
1. My summaries :D

Hello people! I hope Hurricane Irene wasn't too bad for you guys. I know it was worst for the U.S. than here. Some trees fell in the streets here because of the wind (yeah even here in Canada!) and it was so cold outside but I'm alright. So I already have a fiction in progess ( and I'll update soon I promise!) but I decided it wasn't enough and I want to publish other stories. So I'll write the summaries of these stories here and you tell me which one of them you like best.

1-) Twin Sister: Kendall is extremely shocked to learn that he has a Twin sister. What shocks him more is that she is his arch nemesis, leader of the rival group of BTR a girl band that is signed with Hawk

2-) New Chance at Love: In this fanfic, Kendall and Jo didn't break-up when she left for New-Zealand. Instead, they tried top give a shot to long distance relashionships. When the letters had stopped coming and that huis emails and phone calls were left unanswerd and weren't returned Kendall knew it was over. Can he get over the heartbreak and try to give a new chance at love?

3-) Who's Gonna Save The World?: Four girls camping in the forest, the BTR guys in the car on the road and Logan is driving. Griffin had made them drive all the way to a place that the guys are not even sure that exists and they got lost. The meteor shower that happened next wasn't predicted by any scientist or astronomer. The girls decided to take a closer look while the guys hit one, Logan loosing control of the vehicle. Yeah, that's how they gained their superpowers.

4-) The typical Kelly is mad at Gustavo and wants her own band story...or something like that.

5-) Bodyguard: The guys of Big Time Rush are more famous than ever so whena crazy fan girl attacks James, Griffin decides to hire 4 bodyguards from the TSPA or Tennage Superstar's Protections Agency for each of them. But... isn't a bodyguard suppose to protect you? If so, why are they four teenage girls?

So what are the ones you like best? I won't be able to do all of them... well not now because I start school this Wednesday but I'll find a way! When I'll decide to start one with your help, I'll write the oc' form so you guys can enter. See ya!


	2. Results!

Hello people! :D How was your day? I had to go to school to get my agenda and my locker, take my student ID picture and some other stuff. I start tomorrow ughh :(. Anyway I dind't sign in to talk to you about me. After 17 reviews I decided to stop the poll. Here is the order that I will publish my stories :

1-) Bodyguard 2-) Who's gonna save the world 3-)The typical fanfic idea everyone thought of ( don't worry I kind of like it too haha)  
>4-) Twin Sister 5-) A new chance at love<p>

Most of you guys really liked the first two ones so I'll start with Bodyguard and maybe when I have writers's block for it I'll start the other one or maybe just when I get an idea for it who knows.

Here is Bodyguard's plot again: The guys of Big Time Rush are more famous than ever so when a crazy fan girl attacks James and he get's hurt, Griffin decides to hire 4 bodyguards from the TSPA or Tennage Superstar's Protections Agency, one for each of them. But... isn't a bodyguard suppose to protect you? If so, why are they teenage girls?

Now the oc' form: -Basic-

Name:

Nickname(s)( If it's something random, please state why):

Age:

Birthday:

Guy(James is mine this time haha!) :

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body

Other:

-Personality-

In General:

Around friend:

Around ennemies:

When meeting someone:

When upset:

-Background-

Short life story:

Family:

Hometown:

The person you are dating or your last bf:

-others-

Talents:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Fav Movie:

Fav Food:

Fav Book:

Fav Band/singers/songs:

Fav Tv show:

Ideas for drama:

Why did you choose this job?:

Your clothing style (polyvore links)

Formal:  
>Casual:<br>School:  
>Work(being a bodyguard) :<br>Date:  
>Anywhere else:<br>Others?:

Anything you want to add or that I forgot?:

That's it for the form I'll update my oc' tomorrow since I am to lazy to do it. Yes! I admit I procrastinate...sometimes.


	3. Note!

Hey guys! I wonder if some of you are still waiting for the result of this contest. Probably not. Since school started ( in august for me) I didn't really have the time to be on the computer much. I've already been given bunches of homeworks and am starting some school projects. I am really sorry I haven't updated since last time. This is to inform you that the winners along with my oc and the first chapter are going to be added on friday since I have no school. Please review to let me know if you are still interested or not. If not I'll have to start over on a new fanfiction account =/. Have a good week!


	4. The results and my oc

Hello people! :D How was your day? Yesterday I didn't get detention :D! First time this week. Well I was supposed to have detention but the woman in charge of it let us go. I really have to stop being late to school. I'll try I promise. So let's get back to our business, shall we?  
>It is time to reveal the winners!<br>Thank you to everybody who entered the contest. All the oc's were great and the one who aren't chosen to be principal caracters in the story might be some other people working for the TSPA or random people I'll add later in the story. Also please tell me if you want to be a crazy btr fangirl, I'd really appreciate that ;).

So do you want to know who won? Read the first chapter to find out!  
>( Hahahaha I am so evil) Yeah, no I wont do that.<p>

Oh and I only chose in the peoplewho told me they were still interested by the story. And don't forget that I have other Oc stories coming ;)

Here are the winners Kendall's girl: MallRatOfDoom - Savannah Iris Woods

Logan's is - Rune Kensington - Samantha Terra West

Carlos girl will be Ridhima Johnson from MiiMyselfandTime

And James girl will be my Oc, Ellie Andrea Evans

Here she is:

-Basic-

Name: Ellie Andrea Evans

Nickname(s)( If it's something random, please state why): None

Age: 16

Birthday: June 21

Guy: James

-Appearance-

Hair: Dark brown and wavy

Eyes: brown

Skin: Her skin is a peanut butter color :D dark brown whatever you  
>want to call it she is black<p>

Body: She is short,5'2" but is curvy and athletic. She is a little  
>chubby too.<p>

Other: Her ears are pierced and she has dimples.

-Personality-

In General: Ellie is a really honest person. If she doesn't like you she  
>will tell you. She doesn't like fake people and isn't good at lying so<br>she always tell the truth even when it hurts. She is outgoing and a really fun  
>person to be around when you get to know her<p>

Around friends: She is a really nice person if you get to know her and  
>she can be sensible but doesn't like to show that side of her to<br>anybody else. She is goofy and natural and crazy.

Around ennemies: She isn't afraid to start a fight and will get violent  
>if she has too... and might still be even if it's not necessary. She can<br>be a bitch to you if she doesn't like you and she always has  
>something to say back when insulted.<p>

When meeting someone: She tries to be nicer because she has been  
>told before that she is a little scary and looks mean to people who<br>don't know her so she tries to cool it down a little

When upset: She is the kind of person who when upset instead of  
>keeping it to herself screams on everybody like it was all their fault.<p>

-Background-

Short life story: Her parents are really busy and after some rumors  
>went aroung and she lost her friends she became a real meanie to<br>everybody. When she started doing some pretty bad stuff a police  
>officer suggested she tried Capoeira a brasilian martial art that<br>people also consider a dance because his son was in a class and it  
>helped him get the stress out. It became her fighting style and she<br>was noticed in a competition and asked to be a part of the agency.

Family: Her father Andre, her mom Esther and Ethan and Liz the  
>twins, her older brother and sister -19-.<p>

Hometown: Toronto, Canada

The person you are dating or your last bf: None she never dated

-others-

Talents:

Hobbies: Drawing, exercising, reading comic books, just chilling with  
>friends<p>

Likes: Her job, her friends, pizza, watching cartoons or soap-operas

Dislikes: Cocky people, those who think that she is weak because she  
>is a girl, monday's<p>

Fears: She has no fears U.U

Fav Movie: Transformers

Fav Food: Cookies and Cream ice cream

Fav Book: 10 Things To Do Before I Die

Fav Band/singers/songs: Sam Tsui, Marianas Trench

Fav Tv show: Glee

Why did you choose this job?: Because it sounded fun and exciting  
>and she gets to learn a lot of stuff.<p>

Ideas for drama: Well there is- Nahh I can't tell you!

Your clothing style (polyvore links)

Formal: .com/sans_titre/set?  
>id=37264409&amp;.locale=fr<p>

Casual: .com/untitled/set?  
>id=36843470&amp;.locale=fr<p>

.com/untitled/set?id=35869703&.locale=fr

School: .com/sans_titre/set?  
>id=36843919&amp;.locale=fr<p>

Work: .com/sans_titre/set?  
>id=37384793&amp;.locale=fr<p>

Date: .com/sans_titre/set?  
>id=36844665&amp;.locale=fr<p>

Anywhere else:

To the beach or pool: .com/cgi/set?  
>id=37385266&amp;.locale=fr<p>

To a Party:  
>.comsans_titre/set?id=36225408&.locale=fr That's it thanks to all of you who entered and first chapter tonight because for now I have to go shopping.


	5. Chapter one is online!

The first chapter is on! The name of the story is Bodyguard look for it !


End file.
